Eu vou Seguir
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Fizeram de tudo para separalos e acabaram conseguindo. Mas no baile tudo pode vir a tona, e enfim, o sonho ser realizado. O que acontecerá? Fic melhor que resumo xD Inu


**Nota: **A fic tem como som a música **Eu vou seguir **da **Marina Elali**. Adoraria que vocês a puxassem ou simplesmente fossem até o youtube, e esperassem carregar. É muito simples ;D

Eu suplico que ouçam a música enquanto leem a fic :D Fica mais bunitinha :3 Bem, vamos a fic.

* * *

**Eu vou seguir**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :3

* * *

**_Eu vou seguir_**

Estava na hora do baile. Finalmente o baile de formatura, finalmente o final de todo o tormento que passou naquele colégio, com pessoas mesquinhas, invejosas, convencidas e estúpidas. O final de todo o sofrimento que passara com tudo. Todos os jogos que tentavam separa-la de Inuyasha, vários que deram certo e que foram bem eficientes. Pois até o dia do baile, eles estavam separados, e invés de ela ter sido convidada por ele... Ele convidara Kikyou.

Não entraria em detalhes do passado naquele dia, não entraria em nada que a lembrasse das coisas que aconteceram. Não tinha raiva dele por ter acreditado no que via, sabia que as coisas que aconteceram o fizeram acreditar no contrario do que ela realmente era. Não tinha raiva de maneira alguma dele, mas tinha daquelas pessoas da escola.

Ela não havia feito nada com eles, sempre estivera em seu canto, aproveitando a vida do jeito que ela podia. Sempre soube que seu lugar não seria na popularidade, por ser inocente, por ser pura. Não gostava de esnobar as outras pessoas, não gostava de fazer que elas se sentissem inferiores quando não eram. E parecia essa ser a profissão dos populares. Mas ela não sabia explicar como Inuyasha havia olhado para ela. Não sabia explicar como um garoto lindo e popular havia tentado de todas as formas namorar com ela. Não podia explicar o fato de que ele foi o único menino que realmente gostou dela. Ela sabia disso, porque sentia isso em suas palavras, não era como os outros que diziam aquilo sem nenhum sentimento. Não sabia explicar como Inuyasha havia conseguido entrar em seu coração daquela maneira, sendo que nenhum dos outros conseguira. Não sabia explicar como ele conseguira ser o primeiro a beijá-la. Não saberia explicar como Inuyasha _existira_ em sua vida.

Mas estava ali, sozinha no baile, preparando-se para subir ao palco e cantar a música romântica que a diretora pedira para ela, pois conhecia seu talento na voz, e ela aceitara. Seu vestido era realmente lindo, o baile teve como tema os tempos feudais, então os vestidos eram como de princesas. E o seu em especial, era branco cheio de bordados que davam brilho e graciosidade para seu vestido. E em contraste com aquele branco, seus cabelos negros estavam presos frouxamente em um coque, dando um charme a mais, sem contar na maquiagem que acabava realçando aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

Ela estava linda, mas Inuyasha não a veria.

Kagome sabia perfeitamente que ele estaria em algum quarto com Kikyou, pois era assim. No baile, muitos não iam, mas para os pais estavam lá. Ouviu chamando-a para cantar a música, respirou fundo e foi até o palco.

**_oOo_**

Inuyasha deitava Kikyou na cama. Seria difícil tirar aquele enorme vestido vermelho escarlate de Kikyou. Ela estava linda realmente. Mas por mais que a achasse linda, tinha algo nela que não o fazia gostar dela. Era como se faltasse algo. E no meio das caricias que trocavam, a garota começou a falar.

- Acho que tudo que eu fiz para Kagome, realmente deu certo han? – Ela perguntou sendo beijada no pescoço por ele. Ele se segurou para não parar o que fazia e perguntar para ela o que ela havia feito, pois se assim o fizesse, sabia que ela perceberia seu interesse e não falaria nada. Continuou a beijá-la e murmurou.

- O que você fez? – Estava interessado e com medo do que poderia ouvir. Quando vira Kagome com Kouga, estavam se beijando, mas não sentira cheiro nem ouvira sons, como se a cena tivesse congelado e ele não ouvia e cheirava mais nada. E mesmo Kagome insistindo que aquilo tudo fora armação de Kikyou e Kouga, que ela fora beijava a força e o perguntava se ele não sentira cheiro de medo, ele não acreditou e a empurrou proferindo palavras horrendas.

- Só pedi uma ajudinha para Kouga, se é que você me entende – Ela disse de forma prazerosa. Ela achava que ele gostava dela, que o que eles fariam ali era porque ele gostava dela. Então pensou: Mesmo se ele descobrisse sobre a armação, ele continuaria com ela.

Mas acho que não fora bem assim.

**_ oOo_**

Kagome olhou para todos no baile. Eles haviam parado de dançar e olhavam atentos para ela. A rodinha de populares que ainda permaneciam no baile, dava risadas, pareciam estar entretidos em olhar para ela e rir da cara da menina. Kagome não se importou, e fechou os olhos.

Pensou em tudo. Pensou que por mais que eles fossem daquela maneira, um dia eles veriam que estavam errados. Pensou que eles perceberiam que a vida não era só aquilo, ser popular e se dar bem em tudo por meios não muito bons. Ela sabia que o que era deles estaria guardado, e que a vida dar-lhes-ia o troco.

Abriu os olhos e segurou forte o microfone. Aproximou se, e por mais que soubesse que a música que cantaria era como se abrir, ela não tinha medo. Não tinha receio. Pois ela cantaria o que sentia.

- Tocarei essa música de minha autoria, e espero que gostem – Ela disse simples. O toque começou e ela fechou novamente os olhos, entrando no toque ritmante da música. (_Começando a música :D_)

_**Eu sei que os sonhos são pra sempre **_

_**Eu sei aqui no coração **_

Não sabia direito o que era seu sonho. Talvez ser alguém grande profissionalmente, ou talvez ter uma enorme família feliz.

Mas um nome veio em sua mente.

Inuyasha.

Talvez seu sonho seja ter Inuyasha novamente, ter ele consigo e ser feliz com o hanyou. Seu sonho seria Inuyasha.

_**Eu vou ser mais do que eu sou **_

_**Para cumprir as promessas que eu fiz **_

Lembrou se das promessas que fizera. Lembrou se que prometera para o hanyou que iria amá-lo para a eternidade. Lembrou se de prometer para sua melhor amiga, Sango, que não deixaria os outros pisarem nela quando entrasse na faculdade. Ela seria mais do que algum dia ela chegou a ser.

_**Porque eu sei que é assim **_

_**Que os meus sonhos dependem de mim **_

E se ela realmente queria Inuyasha... Dependeria somente dela.

Somente não sabia se estava preparada.

_**oOo** _

_**Eu vou tentar **_

_**Sempre **_

_**E acreditar que sou capaz **_

_**De levantar uma vez mais **_

Ouviu Kagome cantando de lá. Já havia saído do quarto de Kikyou e arrumava sua roupa enquanto corria para o salão onde estava ocorrendo o baile. Parou em frente ao elevador, ele demorava a subir, parecia parado em um andar e que alguém o segurava. Praguejou baixinho e olhou ao seu redor. Via Kikyou correr pelo corredor atrás dele, e olhou para o lado e viu as escadas.

Não pensou duas vezes.

_**oOo** _

_**Eu vou seguir **_

_**Sempre **_

_**Saber que ao menos eu tentei **_

_**E vou tentar mais uma vez **_

_**Eu vou seguir **_

E mesmo se ela não o conseguisse, e mesmo que seu sonho não se realizasse. Ela sabia que havia tentado.

Ela cantava com os olhos fechados. Cantava somente com a alma, não ligando para o que estava ao seu redor. Acabou o refrão e ela abriu os olhos.

Todos no baile dançavam ao ritmo da música, até mesmo os populares pareciam comovidos e dançavam belamente.

Os que estava sozinho, em frente ao palco, balançavam os braços para os lados, no ritmo. Kagome sorriu triste ao notar... Inuyasha não estava lá.

_**Não sei se os dias são pra sempre **_

_**Guardei você no coração **_

Mesmo ele não estando lá. Lembrava se perfeitamente das suas feições, lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu jeito de ser, aquele jeito sorridente, animado, aquele jeito que sempre a comovera ao vê-lo só para ela.

_**oOo** _

_**Eu vou correndo atrás **_

_**Aprendi que nunca é demais **_

_**Vale a pena insistir **_

_**Minha guerra é encontrar minha paz **_

Inuyasha descia as escadas correndo, pulando vários degraus de uma vez só. Estava quase chegando. E sabia que valeria a pena correr atrás da garota que simplesmente o amara sem se importar do jeito que era, ou pelo interesse de ser popular. Vira Kagome isolada com Sango e Miroku uma vez na escola. Viu a graciosidade que ela tratava Miroku como um popular, e tratava da mesma maneira a garota Sango, que era que nem ela, uma anônima.

Ela era igual para todos, e aquilo chamou sua atenção. Que logo, começou a correr atrás dela.

Sorriu, parecia que nunca pararia de insistir com a garota. Mas como dizia a música, sua guerra era encontrar a sua paz.

E sua paz era com Kagome.

_**oOo** _

_**Eu vou tentar **_

_**Sempre **_

_**E acreditar que sou capaz **_

_**De levantar uma vez mais **_

Kagome cantava e dançava lentamente, sua bela voz parecia encantar a todos. E sabia perfeitamente o que ela cantava. Sabia o que queria dizer, e sabia o quão bonita era a música.

Retirou o microfone do pedestal e enquanto segurava-o com a mão direita, a esquerda soltou o cabelo do coque.

_**Eu vou seguir **_

_**Sempre **_

_**Saber que ao menos eu tentei **_

_**E vou tentar mais uma vez **_

_**Eu vou seguir **_

Os cabelos caíram graciosamente em formas de cachos. Fechou os olhos e cantou com o coração.

Inuyasha aparecia na porta do salão. E para ele a visão mais linda que ele já vira fora aquela. As luzes brancas e azuis jogadas em kagome davam um brilho que ele não podia parar de babar. Ela estava linda com aquele vestido, com os cabelos negros soltos, linda cantando daquela maneira.

_**Eu vou tentar **_

_**Sempre **_

_**E acreditar que sou capaz **_

_**De levantar uma vez mais **_

Correu no meio da multidão que parava de dançar para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Kagome cantava mais forte no final da música. Todos incluindo Kikyou que chegara ao salão toda bagunçada escutavam kagome com encanto e hipnotizados. O salão estava balançando os braços seguindo a música, e todos torciam por o que fosse acontecer ali.

Kagome colocou a mão esquerda no peito. Sentia a música e pensava, ela faria aquilo. Ela sabia que daria conta de levantar quantas fossem as vezes que cairia na sua vida. Sabia que sempre tentaria conseguir realizar seu sonho.

Ela não imaginava que teria a ajuda de seu sonho.

_**Eu vou seguir **_

_**Sempre **_

_**Saber que ao menos eu tentei **_

_**E vou tentar mais uma vez **_

_**Eu vou seguir**_

Aos poucos a música fora acabando. E sentindo uma tiara em forma de coroa de princesa sendo colocada em sua cabeça ela abriu os olhos. Olhando para o lado ela viu os orbes âmbares que ela tanto sonhava olharem para ela satisfeitos e felizes. No toque final da música, ela sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus.

E uma lagrima solitária desceu por seu rosto.

Ela conseguira realizar... Seu sonho.

_**oOo**_

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. A fic foi só uma pequena idéia que brotou xD A idéia era fazer algo meigo e fofo, então eu fiz assim. **

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado, e bem, obrigada para quem ler e me mandem reviews falando o que acharam, sim? **

**:D**

**Por favor -olhinhos brilhando- mandem reviews xDDD**

**Fuix /o/  
**


End file.
